


[Podfic] I'm Selfish, I'm Obscene

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the fuck is an apocalypse, this is just 1000 words of jon thinking about martin, this ones pretty gay ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: You are a grown man with a career and a life, and that life has no room for him. He is incompetent, and too friendly, and overall a menace. He is a force of chaos disrupting the flow of your existence like no one you’ve ever met has. He walks into the room and everything you had planned for the day falls apart. He brings a dog into the archives. He brings you cups of tea without even asking. He is the most ridiculous person you have ever met.(You can’t look away. You also can’t stop scowling at him.)Jon is definitely not in love with his annoying coworker. The word isn't even in his vocabulary, for fuck's sake.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] I'm Selfish, I'm Obscene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Selfish, I'm Obscene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823080) by [Shironeko_kohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shironeko_kohai). 



> me? podficcing my own stuff? its more likely than youd think
> 
> total length 5:34

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9in3jez1tdhumo6/I%27m%20Selfish%2C%20I%27m%20Obscene.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
